


all i want for christmas is..

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, a big fat uwu, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: momo got everyone their gifts except for her favorite person





	all i want for christmas is..

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas guys! i wrote this in 45 minutes last night so i could have a present for you all so i hope you enjoy it and disregard any spelling mistakes because i barely proofread uwu

Christmas Eve, a peaceful night after a week filled with absolute chaos. Snowflakes flutter briefly in the air, dusting the windows of Momo’s apartment. Her back hits the bed with a loud thud as she finally, _finally_ allows herself to relax. Her muscles ache from buying and wrapping presents, and if it weren’t for Chaeyoung she wouldn’t have gotten any of it done in time.

 

Chaeyoung had been an absolute trooper, tagging along with a bright smile on her face when Momo asked if she would help her pick out the perfect gifts for their best friends. Momo would panic trying to pick something, her mind going on seventeen different tracks as she tried to narrow down her choices, and Chaeyoung would be there to help her focus her thoughts among the anxiety and the loud noises from the crowds.

 

Momo doesn’t know what she’d do without the girl.

 

She sits up slowly, looking out of her bedroom door to the presents wrapped under her tree. She counts them with a fond smile; one for Nayeon, one for Jeongyeon, one for Sana, one for Jihyo, one for Mina, one for Dahyun, one for Tzuyu, one for-

 

Her eyes widen, her jaw slacking in disbelief.

 

She forgot Chaeyoung.

 

In the midst of finding the perfect gift for all of her friends, she forgot to get a gift for the most important girl in her life. Not that Chaeyoung knows that, but the point still stands.

 

Despite the aching in her muscles and bones, Momo shoots up off of the bed, tugging on her coat and slipping her feet into her shoes haphazardly as she runs out the door, barely remembering her keys in time before the door shuts behind her.

 

It’s too late to buy something for Chaeyoung now, being that it’s nearly eleven at night and all of the stores have closed hours ago. Instead of making herself collapse with worry, she lets her feet take her down the street, to the right, down two blocks, and across the intersection until she’s standing in front of a tall white building. She hits the buzzer for apartment 1020, praying that the girl is awake and won’t hate her.

 

The door buzzes open without hesitation, and Momo hurries through it and up two flights of stairs until she’s stood in front of the apartment door. She takes a minute to catch her breath before knocking, a specific pattern the two of them use for one another. Not a second later the door opens, revealing a short girl with tousled black hair and a tired but warm smile on her face.

 

“Everything okay, Momo?” Chaeyoung asks with a small chuckle, looking at the panicked girl on her doorstep.

 

“Yeah it’s.. I mean, no?” Momo struggles to get through the truth, not wanting to worry the girl but also not wanting to lie to her favorite person. Chaeyoung crosses her arms across her chest and leans against the doorway, an amused raise of her brow indicating for Momo to continue. “I was counting all of my gifts and I realized that I’m an absolutely terrible friend because I forgot to buy you a gift.”

 

“Momo-“  
  
“And I realized too late that I didn’t get you a gift so I can’t go out and get you one-“

 

“Momo-“

 

“-and now I feel guilty because you helped me buy everyone presents and I didn’t even get _you_ one and-“

 

“Momo!”

 

Momo’s anxious ramble comes to an abrupt stop at Chaeyoung’s raised voice, automatically assuming the shorter girl is upset with her. Instead, she hears Chaeyoung’s laughter ring in her ears, looking up to see the same warm smile from before on her face.

 

“Momo, it’s okay that you didn’t get me something,” Chaeyoung tries to assure her, but Momo shakes her head quickly at her words.

 

“You’re my favorite person, Chaeng! It’s like, against friendship rules that I didn’t get you something!” Momo grumbles, the younger girl rolling her eyes playfully at the older as she ushers her into the apartment. Momo walks into the foyer as Chaeyoung shuts the door behind her, turning around to ask, “What do you want for Christmas, Chaeng? I’ll be sure to get it for you as _soon_ as the holidays are over so I can get off the terrible friend list.”

 

“Momo I promise you don’t have to-“

 

“Nuh-uh, I want to so let me. Please?” Momo pouts, knowing Chaeyoung (or any of their friends really) can’t resist her pout. The younger girl groans dramatically, grunting out a defeated ‘fine’ and Momo cheers excitedly. “Great! Now tell me what you want so I can make you happy!”

 

Chaeyoung leans back against the door of her apartment as she thinks, a plethora of emotions flickering across her eyes as she does, and Momo patiently waits for an answer. The shorter girl seems to settle on something, a confident look in her eyes as she asks, “You really wanna know what I want?”

 

“Absolutely,” Momo answers enthusiastically.

 

Chaeyoung giggles and gives a halfhearted shrug. “I don’t want anything, Momo.”

 

Momo’s face twists into a confused frown. “Then what am I supposed to give you?”

 

There’s a hint of mischief in Chaeyoung’s eyes as she looks at Momo before her eyes trail upwards. Momo, more confused than ever, looks at Chaeyoung before following her eyes to above where she’s standing and-

 

_Oh_. Mistletoe.

 

“I don’t want anything material, at least,” Chaeyoung continues, the mischief encompassed in her smirk. Momo’s heart beats a bit faster than it had when she was running up the stairs at the prospect of giving Chaeyoung what she wants, and she feels too warm under the shorter girl's gaze and her anxiety is creeping up on her and-

 

“You.. this isn’t a joke, right?” Momo asks, voice smaller than either of them have ever heard it. Chaeyoung’s smirk disappears immediately, a look of concern washing over her features. “I don’t think I can handle this kind of joke.”

 

Chaeyoung steps forwards slowly, knows just how to handle Momo when her fear gets the best of her, She slips her hand into Momo’s, squeezing once comfortingly and another time for good measure. “Not a joke, I promise. I don’t want anything for Christmas, just.. just you.”

 

Momo looks up hesitantly, sees the warmth and truth and care emanating from Chaeyoung’s eyes, can feel the honesty in her words and the way she stares at Momo. “I mean.. if that’s okay with you?”

 

Despite how nervous she might feel in this moment, despite her thoughts trying to tell her everything that could go wrong in this situation, Momo lets herself feel what she’s been pushing down for weeks, months, probably years. Lets herself nod, lets herself lean down, lets herself relax.

 

Lets herself kiss Chaeyoung softly beneath the mistletoe.

 

It’s not like the fireworks the movies talk about, isn’t like the roaring fire her friends have compared it to. It’s like drinking hot chocolate on a cold night, it’s like wrapping herself in a big heavy blanket, it’s like sitting by the fireplace and watching her favorite show. And it’s in that moment that Momo realizes that it’s because it’s Chaeyoung.

 

It’s because Chaeyoung has always been her safe place, her rock, her sunshine. Chaeyoung has always been there to help, to make her laugh and smile, to pick her up when she’s down. Chaeyoung is a constant, she’s familiar, and it’s that familiarity that makes such an unfamiliar action feel so perfect and _right_.

 

Chaeyoung pulls away first, a breathy gasp escaping her lips as she looks up at Momo. The older girl smiles sheepishly at her, but she has nothing to worry about when Chaeyoung’s toothy grin appears on her face, so bright it nearly blinds her. Instead of speaking, Chaeyoung jumps into Momo’s arms, wrapping her own around the taller girl’s waist as she hugs her tightly.

 

“Merry Christmas, Momo.”

 

Momo’s smile is permanent at this point, cheeks hurting as she hugs back just as hard, nearly holding Chaeyoung in a vice grip. She kisses the side of the younger girl’s head, sighing contently at the feeling of being wrapped up so entirely in Chaeyoung, in her happiness and comfort and love.

 

“Merry Christmas, Chaengie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for more content <3


End file.
